Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a tracking system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a tracking system for allocating a position of a head mounted display device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, applications for virtual reality (VR) experiences are well developed. Various solutions, including high-end systems (e.g., HTC VIVE, Oculus Rift) to low-cost systems (e.g., google cardboard), are introduced to provide VR experiences to users.
One important feature of the virtual reality experiences is that the user can move freely in virtual scene and visions seen by the user will vary accordingly. To achieve aforesaid feature, the virtual reality system requires a tracking manner to monitor a movement of the user. On the high-end systems, there are many solutions to detect the movement precisely. However, on the low-cost systems, it is hard to sense the movement of the user.
On the other hands, to achieve interaction between different users in the virtual reality scene, the virtual reality system is required to track individual positions of different users. However, it is hard to track multiple positions of different users at once, especially for low-cost virtual reality systems.